goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love My Wife
I Love My Wife is a stage musical based on the play by Luis Rego. Cast *James Naughton - Wally *Joanna Gleason - Monica *Lenny Baker - Alvin *Ilene Graff - Cleo *Joseph Saulter - Quenton *John Miller - Harvey *Ken Bichel - Norman Plot Set in Trenton, New Jersey, Alvin and Wally have been friends from high school but their working lives are very different. Wally is a public relations executive. His friend, Alvin, is a furniture removal man, and, for him, that is the best job on earth. Over a beer in a restaurant, Wally feels that a threesome in bed would improve his public relations no end! Alvin also feels that a further bed companion might just make bedtime a little more interesting and a bit warmer! Alvin suggests to Cleo, his wife, that it would be nice to share their bed with Monica, Wally's wife, for once. Cleo thinks it will be nice to share a bed with Wally. In the end, whichever of the two come in first will be their bedtime companion for the night. Of course, Wally and Monica come in at the same time! When Monica goes to visit her mother, the other three talk about the situation. "Shall it be Wally and Cleo, Wally and both women, or a foursome?" They finally agree on the last suggestion and that Christmas Eve would be a nice night for it. It's Christmas Eve. Wally and Monica open their presents at home. Wally hints that the real present is arriving at 9 o'clock for dinner - and then for the swap. Monica is livid but when Alvin and Cleo arrive she agrees to take part. Everyone is too excited to eat dinner though, so how about some 'pot' to help them relax? They undress and all scramble into bed but, by now, Wally is hungry. Afterwards, Wally consults a sex manual but all the routines suggested in it seem too complex for beginners. They start with #1, Loop the Loop. But it is no good. Their hoped-for orgy fizzles out. Not to worry, Alvin and Wally arrange to meet again at their local bar after the holiday festivities. Monica and Cleo meet again at the shops where they are exchanging their Christmas presents from their husbands for something they really like. Both couples contentedly part, their friendships intact. Musical numbers ;Act I *"We're Still Friends" - Company *"Monica" - Alvin, Monica and Four Guys *"By Threes" - Wally, Alvin and Harvey *"A Mover's Life" - Alvin and Four Guys *"Love Revolution" - Cleo *"Someone Wonderful I Missed" - Monica and Cleo *"Sexually Free" - Alvin, Cleo and Wally ;Act II *"Hey There, Good Times" - Harvey, Stanley, Quentin and Norman *"Lovers on Christmas Eve" - Monica, Wally and Norman *"Scream" - Harvey, Stanley, Quentin and Norman *"Everybody Today is Turning On" - Alvin and Wally *"Married Couple Seeks Married Couple" - Alvin, Cleo, Wally and Monica *"I Love My Wife" - Alvin and Wally Category: Stage musicals